


Sweet Sensations

by brendonstitties (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur likes to touch John, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Arthur gets drunk one night, and John is sent to fetch him.Then, a gang of raiders try to take them in and turn them in, or at least turn Arthur in, and take John with them. Of course, Arthur kills them all.Then they of course end the night of with sex in a tent.





	Sweet Sensations

Arthur wasn't really a mean person, some usually considered him a very nice man, kind and sweet, sometimes gentle. But when he gets drunk he gets quite… loud. Not mean, just, loud.

John had come to save Arthur at the saloon he'd been glued to, the poor man drunk out of his mind and giggling to nothing as he sipped his almost empty beer.

John was having a pretty bad day that day, having ran into the O'Driscolls and Lemoyne Raiders almost four times in one day. Needless to say, but John was looking forward to coming back to camp to his bed and laying down, until Dutch instantly called him back up and told him to go fetch Arthur.

So, the man was grumbling as he tied his horse up, stepping inside of the saloon only to spot Arthur in the corner, tossing his beer bottle aside.

"Arthur! Arthur!" John called, his voice slightly annoyed as people stared at him. "Dammit- do you know how late it is?" He grumbled, walking over to Arthur, who looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Johnnyyyyyy!" Arthur slurred, sitting back in his chair with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't you 'Johnny' me, we've been waitin' for you for hours! You know someone could come in and snatch your drunk ass up when no one's looking?!" John continued, grabbing ahold of Arthur's arm and tanking him up.

"Heyyy now easy! I'm just enjoyin' myself, boah… ain't no harm in that!" Arthur explained, not fighting John as the smaller man dragged them out of the saloon.

As John was about to reply, he spotted a group of men, hidden in the dark but their guns visible.

"Stick em up, Marston." One said, almost making John freak out then and there with how many people he'd run into today. It was almost like God was finally punishing him.

"Godammit again?! Ain't y'all figured out you ain't catching me again?" John snapped, his hands going in the air when someone cocked their shotgun.

"Shut up pretty boy. You know damn well we'll catch you again, and this time you're stayin' in prison. You know what they do to boys like you there, don't you?" One of the men said, stepping out just as John were about to draw his weapon.

John was a little taken aback by the statement, definitely not expecting it. However instead of replying, he stayed silent in hopes of being able to draw his weapon quick enough to avoid him and Arthur getting killed.

The man had gotten closer to John, surprisingly putting his hand underneath John's chin, lifting it up as if he were examining his face, all the while John was stiff, his heart beating rapidly and sweat beading on his forehead.

"My my, you're a pretty one. Maybe I outta just turn your friend here in, and then I'll keep you for myself, right boys?" The man called, earning evil snickers from his henchmen behind him.

Now, John was a little scared. Yeah sure, getting threatened with your life is pretty scary, but somehow getting threatened with his dignity was a little bit scarier.

Meanwhile, Arthur was beside the two, cooking up a plan in that brain of his that was trying desperately to sober up. All he could think to do was load his revolver when no one was looking.

Just before John could react to the man by grabbing his gun, the man quickly grabbed John by the throat and picked him up, causing Arthur to shoot at the men that were behind him, taking them all down with a few rounds despite the fact he wasn't completely sobered up yet, which almost made him yip in joy if it hadn't been for the danger John was in.

The heat of the moment had definitely managed to bring Arthur out of his drunken haze, his gun aimed at the man's head, his hand shaking slightly.

"You shoot me- little pretty boy here gets a belly full of lead." The man said, cocking his gun with his free hand and pointing it towards John's abdomen.

"Damn…" Arthur mumbled, putting his hands up and setting his gun down softly on the porch of the saloon, glancing over inside to see everyone watching silently. Damn idiots. could be helping. He thought, looking back over to John and the man.

Just as John was beginning to nod off, Arthur had an idea, and stood straight up.

"Now… we don't gotta kill any more people, just hand him over and you'll leave with your life." Arthur said, his voice intimidating, but not intimidating enough.

"How about no! You just killed my men, so I'm gonna kill you and take your fr-" before he could finish, Arthur had already pulled a throwing knife out of his jacket and threw it, hitting the man in the neck, causing him to gurgle for a moment before falling on the ground, John falling the opposite way.

Arthur ran over to John, kneeling down to him as he tried to make sure he hadn't fully suffocated.

John sucked in a deep breath of air and sighed in relief, closing his eyes and resting his head on the ground for a moment as Arthur calmed himself.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, his voice now sounding tired and weary.

"Y-Yeah- dammit, let's just get back to camp."

**********

In the ruckus, both of their horses had managed to run off, hopefully running back to camp. John had just found a random horse in town, hopping on it and letting Arthur ride behind him.

This was where things sort of got weird. John was daydreaming as he rode, Arthur's hands gently placed along his hips. Slowly they slid down, then up under John's shirt until Arthur's hands were all John could feel under his thin clothing.

If John weren't trying to get them back to camp, he probably would've started melting under Arthur's touch, asking him if they could stop in the woods and pitch a tent for a little bit. But they needed to get back, or else people would know something was up. Of course they didn't know about the two's little "affair" that had been going on, but they weren't the best at hiding it either. Either way, John wanted it to be a secret until they figured out what they were actually going to do.

For now, John was almost unable to handle Arthur's touches. His face was flushed and so was his upper body, and he was lucky no one had passed them by or they would've definitely wondered what the hell was going on.

"Mm… Arthur…" John breathed, his voice hushed and quiet.

"Yeah?" Arthur said lowly, his nose buried in the back of John's neck as he kissed it gently.

"C-Can we pull over or somethin'?" John asked, earning a huff from Arthur which ultimately meant yes.

As John pulled over, you could say he was in a hurry to pitch the tent.

The two had let the horse stay a ways away, their tent pretty far away from the road, and not very notice since their only source of light would be two candles they had lit.

It had taken a minute, but they'd eventually got something nice set up for the two, John's body still heated and flushed from Arthur's previous touching.

As they entered the tent, John climbed on top of Arthur, sliding his hat off and kissing him passionately, his eyes lidded as he continued to undress Arthur.

Once they had gotten undressed, John was very persistent, and Arthur could definitely tell. John had moved away from kissing to sit up and straddle Arthur, his hands placed gently on the other's chest as he lined up Arthur's member with his entrance, pushing down slowly to get used to the feeling again.

Arthur was a bit taken aback by how quickly John had gotten into it, not complaining much as he let out a shaky groan, gripping John's hips firmly with his hands.

John began to move his lower body up and down slowly, soft and lustful noises coming out of his mouth as strands of hair hung in front of his face, all the more turning Arthur on.

"Arthur.. oh Arthur…" John moaned, moving his hips slightly faster, his body nearly trembling in pleasure.

Not a moment later, Arthur had managed to hit his sweet spot, sending a shiver of pleasure as John let out another moan, this one a bit louder than the last.

They were getting close, and John was clouded with feelings. He loved how Arthur felt, everything about him really. Everything that'd he'd done for him in his life, and he just loved Arthur, why else would he continue sleeping with him, and going out on secret dates with him?

As they both orgasmed, John had let out a shaky groan and arched his back, panting softly as he pushed the hair out of his face, looking down at Arthur, who seemed exhausted but happy at the same time.

John leant down and kissed Arthur once more before laying down next to him, pulling their shared blanket over the two of them, holding Arthur close. They'd worry about cleaning up tomorrow, and would probably clean off in a lake, but for now they could just enjoy each others company until they had to be away from eachother again.


End file.
